All Aboard
by dsguy411
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build there own railroad while Candace is awaiting a surprise from Jeremy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wishes to rid the Tri-State area of cellphone calls. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

All Aboard

A Phineas and Ferb fan fiction

By dsguy411

**This is my 1st Phineas and Ferb story, so please be kind with the reviews. This chapter may seem short, but I'll try to make the others longer. Anways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

It is another glorious morning in Danville and Phineas and his green haired brother, Ferb, were sitting underneath the tree in their backyard. Both the boys were sitting there just staring out into space, until Phineas widened his eyes, realizing something.

"Hey, Ferb", said the red haired kid, "Do you remember having our do-nothing day instead of doing our train project?"

Ferb nodded his head.

"Well, we should do that today!" exclaimed Phineas, "I'll get the supplies while you get the area set up by the woods."

Ferb got up and left the backyard while Phineas pulled out his cellphone to make his orders until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Phineas," said the black-haired girl as she was walking through the gate, "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, hey Isabella," replied Phineas, "We're getting a train set up by the woods. Could you help us out?'

"Sure, me and the Fireside Girls are working to earn out "Railroad Patch", answered Isabella as she was walking out, "I'll go tell the girls to meet you there."

"Thanks," replied Phineas. After Isabella left, he went back to making his call.

***

Meanwhile, inside Candace's room, the red-headed teenage girl was sitting on her bed talking to her best friend Stacy on her cell phone.

"Oh Stace," Candace said happily, "You're not going to believe what happened." She paused to listen to her friend's response, and then she continued, "Jeremy's taking me to the woods today. He said that he has a surprise for me. Oh, I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Nothing can ruin my day." Then she stopped and looked out the window to see Phineas on his cell-phone. "Hold on Stacy," she said in a serious tone, "I've just thought of something." She poked her head out her window and looked at her younger brother sternly. "Phineas!" yelled Candace.

"Yes, sis?" he replied.

"Jeremy is taking me somewhere for a surprise today. So you better not build one of your crazy schemes, got it?! No rockets, no tree house robots, no uh… no rocket tree houses!" She then slammed her window shut.

"Tree house robots," said Phineas, "I should do that tomorrow. Hey, where's Perry?"

***

Meanwhile, a turquoise-colored platypus walks into the kitchen in the Flynn-Fletcher's house. He took one good look of his surroundings to find that he's alone. He then started to stand on his two hind legs and put on his brown fedora on his head. He jumped up onto the counter where the microwave is, pushed a few buttons, and stepped inside. The flash of light briefly flooded the room.

The platypus teleported to another microwave in an underground base filled with secret gadgets. He walked out of the microwave and sat down on his chair in front of a huge computer screen that had a middle-aged man with white hair and mustache and was wearing a green uniform.

"Greetings Agent P," the man spoke, "We have tracked down the purchases Dr. Doofenshmirtz recently made on the internet. He has ordered several items including one satellite dish, one hydro-electric generator, and for some reason, brown puppy slippers. It's obvious that he's up to no good, so it's up to you to stop him. Good luck, Agent P."

The platypus saluted to Major Monogram and went to his platypus-shaped hover car. The vehicle rose to the air and shot straight through a tunnel leading the surface above.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas and Ferb

All Aboard

By dsguy411

**Here we go with Chapter 2, I'm on fire. But don't expect updates this often. I may do it whenever I get board.**

**Chapter 2**

DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED!

Perry the Platypus crashed through the window at the top floor, jumped out of his vehicle and rolled onto the floor. He got up and looked around to see that nobody was there. Perry looked confused but then he assumed that Doofenshmirtz may be setting a trap for him. The platypus cautiously explored the room until he walked up to a door. Perry opened it to see that there's a note on the other side. On it the note said:

"Gone to the woods, be back later." Heinz

Perry wondered why he would leave a note, but then he remembered that Doofenshmirtz always makes at least a mistake or two. He got back into the room and jumped onto his hovercar. The vehicle got off the ground and crashed through the window and took off for the forest.

***

Meanwhile in the forest, Candace was strolling to the place where Jeremy said the surprise was located. She wondered what the surprise could be. She kept walking down the path until she saw the blond-haired teen, Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy," she exclaimed.

"Hey, Candace," he replied.

Candace looked at him dreamily and asked, "So, what's the surprise?"

"Well, I was going to have a picnic with you, but I found something even better."

"A 5-star resort?!" she shouted excitedly.

"Uh, no. Come on, I'll show you," said Jeremy, pointing at the path behind him. He went down the path, followed by Candace who was wondering what could be better than a romantic picnic in the woods. She could barely contain the excitement. In fact, she had a feeling that she would lose it if she had to wait any longer. Then, she heard a voice coming from the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"All right Ferb, are we ready?" asked the voice from a distance.

This changed Candace's expression from excited to upset. "Oh no," she said. She saw a train track, but that's not all. She also saw a train and train station. The train consisted of the engine itself, a car to carry the coal, and five passenger cars. Jeremy then turned around to Candace's direction.

"Surprise, Candace," he said, "I've got two tickets for a train ride."

Candace then got more upset and said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is the Phineas Express," said Phineas as he and Ferb stepped in.

"The train track consists of a 2.4 mile loop around this portion of the woods while powered by the coal being shoveled into the engine's furnace," said Ferb.

"So Candace, do you like it?"

"Like it?" she replied in a furious tone, "You guys are so…"

"Uh, excuse my Candace," Jeremy interrupted, "if you don't to do this, we could…"

"Oh, no, no, no," she quickly said, "If you're really looking forward to this, then I'll be glad to come along." With everybody went on to the train but Candace, who continued to herself, "And after this I'm calling mom."

***

Perry was flying above the woods looking for Doofenshmirtz. He was focusing on the ground below so hard that he failed to notice that his hovercar ran out of fuel. The fuel gauge beeped, grabbing his attention, and the vehicle feel landed in a tree. The leaves rustled and Perry fell through tangled up in vines. He lifted his head up to see Doofenshmirtz who turned around.

"What's with all the commotion?" exclaimed the doctor, "Perry the Platypus? What are doing tangle up in those vines? I already had a trap set up for you over there. You see, there is a button there that causes a cage to close around you. I can't even return because the store has a "No Refunds" policy. Now I just wasted 120 dollars there."

Perry tilted his head down in shame.

"Well, since you're here I might as well tell you me evil scheme," said Doofenshmirtz, "It all started last week when I was watching a movie. Well, some jerk's cell phone started to ring and he answered it. He just kept on yapping and yapping and I could barely hear the movie. So I decided to put an end of all cellular calls, with this, the Satellite-Signal-Jaminator!"

He unveiled a tarp that was not too far from him. There was a satellite dish attached to a computer that was attached to a hydro-electric generator with the turbines in a river next to it.

"With it, I can take control of the satellites orbiting above the Tri-State Area," he shouted, "and cut of cellular phone calls, so I don't have with anyone tacking on their phone over a movie ever again. It's even powered by the water because I'm still doing the whole greevil thing. It even came with a free pair of brown puppy slippers, which I didn't really want, but I like them. Hold on a sec, Perry the Platypus."

He walked away for a sec and came back with the brown puppy slippers. He showed them off to Perry, who was unamused.

"What? You don't like them?" he asked, "Ah fine then! I'm just gonna jam the cellphone signals as soon this baby charges up."

**Well it appears that Dr. D. is going to cause a communication collaspe. Hey, I would to because I can't stand cellphones. Anyway, review this chapter and expect more on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas and Ferb

All Aboard Chapter 3

By dsguy411

**If you think that there wasn't any Canderemy in it, don't worry, I promise that I'll make it up in the next Chapter. Aside from that, enjoy the lastest installment of All Aboard.**

**Chapter 3**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was watching the needle on the generator's gauge move to the green zone. The spinning turbines in the creek cause the machine to whirl which turned on the computer which caused the satellite dish to glow a greenish color. But suddenly, the machine came to a complete stop, angering the evil scientist.

"Aw what now?!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, kicking the machine. He looked at the turbines seeing that a wooden log got jammed in between them. "Oh, of course," he said, "Driftwood. The things that float in the river these days, better get it pulled out."

***

"Alright everyone," said Phineas, speaking into a microphone in one of the train's passenger cars, "Today, the Phineas Express will be driven by our conductor, Ferb, so sit back, relax, and ALLLLLL !"

_(In tune of Paper Mario 64 Toad Train)_

_CHOO-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Everybody, let's all board  
the Phineas Express!  
This train is full of excitement  
it'll help relieve your stress!_

_There are a lot of fun things to do  
like sightseeing and eating to._

_However there is something  
that we all must confess!  
We do like to keep if fancy  
so grab your favorite dress!_

_There are a lot of fun things to do  
so grab your whistle and "Choo-chooooooo!"_

_Everybody, let's all board  
the Phineas Express!  
This train is full of excitement  
and it'll get rid of your stress!_

During the song, Gretchen and Milly were looking at the forest landscape outside the window while Holly was eating the steak that was served by Isabella; the Fireside Girls were pointing as brown-haired girl's sky blue dress; Ferb was pulling the cord to make the whistle sound; and during the last part of the song, Phineas, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls were standing on top of the train.

After the song, Candace and Jeremy were sitting together at a table in one of the passenger cars. Candace was staring romantically at Jeremy, but Isabella came with a silver platter covered with a lid.

"Hello, Candace," she said, setting the platter down on the table, "Phineas told me to deliver a lobster dinner."

"Oooh, that sounds nice," Jeremy exclaimed. He removed the lid and saw the lobster but it was alive and snapping its claws.

"The lobster's alive?" Candace shouted.

"Whoops, sorry about that," said Isabella, "That lobster's for the fish tank."

The lobster lunged at Candace and grabbed her nose. She then started to scream and run across the train. While trying to pull the lobster off her nose, she knocked down Buford's tray full of food, Baljeet's encyclopedia set for "light reading", and the block tower set up by a redhead wearing a rainbow shirt.

"You see?" exclaimed the girl, "This is why I don't play with blocks in a moving vehicle. People will knock them down."

Candace managed to pry the lobster off her nose and walked her way up towards Phineas.

"Oh hey, Candace," he said, "I just wanted you to know that we'll be getting off as soon as we cross the next bridge."

"Good, because after that, you are so busted!" Candace shouted. She then pulled out her cellphone to call her mother. "Mom!" she shouted, "Phineas and Ferb have built a train in the woods. I want you meet me by the river right now!" She then hung up her phone.

***

Linda was driving her car when Candace called her. "I should really start letting Candace be responsible for her cellphone bill," said stated.

***

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was trying to pull out the log that was caught between the turbines for his Satellite-Signal-Jaminator, but to no avail. "Come on, get loose," he said in a straining tone. He pulled at it a few more times with no luck of getting it out. Then it stopped and thought for a moment on what to do. "Maybe I can use it to pull it out easier," said Doofenshmirtz, rubbing his chin. He reached his hand without turning his head around and he tugged a vine to his front.

"Hmm," he wondered, "Where'd this vine come from?" As soon as he asked that question, Perry the Platypus kicked him in the back of his head. "Perry the Platypus?" he asked, "How did you…," he stopped and looked at the vine, "Oh, of course," he finished.

Perry then leapt toward the doc and punched him in his left cheek. Doofenshmirtz started to use the vine he pulled like at a whip, but the platypus kept dodging it. He dodged until he caught it and pulled the vine and Doofenshmirtz towards him. Perry then grabbed his nose and threw him over to a tree.

"Ouch," yelled Doofenshmirtz, getting back up, "Again with the nose? Oh that's it, Perry the Platypus! You're definitely going down this time." He and Perry charged towards each other to continue that ongoing battle.

TO BE CONTINUED

**I predict that I'll be done with this story in Chapter 4. But for now, read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas and Ferb

All Aboard Chapter 4

By dsguy411

**Chapter 4**

"Attention, everyone," Phineas spoke into the microphone, "We are now crossing over the bridge. If you look to both your left and your right, you can see the Danville River. It is currently at low level because it hasn't received much rain recently."

Candace and Jeremy looked out the window to see the river, it was awe inspiring. Then they looked at each other. Jeremy saw that Candace's nose was still red from the lobster pinching it.

"Well, Candace," said Jeremy, "It was a lovely train ride, wasn't it?"

"Oh, Jeremy," replied Candace, "It was wonderful. Sorry about the whole live lobster thing." She then started to blush due to the embarrassing red nose of hers.

"Oh, it was nothing," he replied, "I'm sure the redness will fade away. So, I was thinking if you want to come to the mall sometime tomorrow?"

"Of course," she answered.

They started look at each other dreamily. Candace though that moment could last forever. It would of, but then the intercom started to go "_ding, dong, ding dong."_ This broke her and Jeremy from their romantic stares and they book looked at the intercom.

"Attention all passengers," said Phineas via intercom, "We have now crossed the bridge and we'll be stopping at the next station. We like to thank you for choosing the Phineas Express and wish a nice day."

"Excuse me, Candace, I need to do something for a minute," spoke Jeremy as he was getting up. "Be right back."

"Sure thing," said Candace. After Jeremy walked out of Candace's view, she then went straight into "bust mode." "Phineas and Ferb," she stated in a sinister tone, "Nothing is going to stop you from being busted this time!"

***

Perry and Doofenshmirtz were continuing the battle. The evil scientist tried to grab his nemesis, but Perry stepped back and pushed him back. Doofenshmirtz bumped into the machine, hitting a button that was on the generator.

"Unjam Turbines," he read, "Why didn't I press that before."

The turbine momentarily went into reverse, shooting out the log. But the log got knocked into a beaver dam which caused the flow of the river to increase speed. Doofenshmirtz looked to the right to see the gushing water heading his way.

"This can't be good, huh Perry the Platypus?" he asked, but Perry fled the area ahead of time. "Hey where are you going? We have a fight to finish, remem…" But then he stepped on the original trap he set for Perry, causing a cage to enclose around him. "Oh, right, forgot about that."

The water then swept both Doofenshmirtz and the Satellite-Signal-Jaminator along the river.

***

Everyone had gotten off the train, which most of it was still on the bridge. Candace was patiently waiting for her mom to arrive to bust her brothers once in for all. "They're not going to get away with it this time," she thought. But then she heard water gushing. She turned around to the raging river destroy the bridge and taking the train with it.

"What's going on?!" she cried.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the river drying up," Phineas stated.

"Well, at least the train track is still here. Good luck trying to make that disappear!" she shouted in a serious tone.

***

Dr. Doofenshmirtz got out the cage and climbed on to his invention. But little did he know that he stepped on a button.

"Hmm, a train," he wondered, but then he saw that he pressed a button, "Magnet Mode! Why did I have that installed? Oh well, like there's anything made of metal."

The machine created a magnetic wave which pulled the rail towards it; sending the wooden boards flying sky high. Doofenshmirtz looked at the oncoming rails.

"This is gonna hurt badly," he stated. "Curse you, Perry the Platy-OW!"

The metal railings slammed onto Doofenshmirtz, as it was being swept down the river. It kept going down along the current until it was no longer in sight.

***

We see a middle-aged, short man with glasses with his brown-haired wife wearing a dress. They were standing in a lumber yard with no wooden boards.

"I can't believe you started up a lumber yard but didn't purchase any lumber," said the wife in a nagging tone. "Did you think some lumber's gonna fall out of the sky?"

As if on cue, the wooden boards used for the train fell into neatly arranged piles around the lumber yard.

"Are you tired of doubting me, dear?" the man asked.

***

Everyone was leaving but Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and Jeremy. After everyone left, Perry, acting like a mindless animal again, walked towards Phineas.

"Oh, there you are Perry," said Phineas. The platypus responded with his usual growl. Then, Linda walked up to the kids.

Alright Candace, I'm here," she said, "So where's the train?"

"The train's gone," her daughter answered, "but you can still see the…"

She looked at where the track used to be, but all the remained was a building used for the station. Candace then started to look upset. "But, but, but, but…," she stuttered.

"An empty warehouse?" Linda finished. "Alright everyone, get in the car, it's time to go home."

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Perry followed Linda while Jeremy walked up to Candace.

"Come on, sis," said Phineas, as he was walking away from her.

"Well, Candace," said Jeremy, "Guess I'll be seein' ya. Candace?" He waved his hand in front of Candace, only to receive no response. "Oh, well, guess I'll be going."

As Jeremy walked away, Candace said to herself, "Why does this keep happening to me?"

THE END

**Well that's done and done, now I need inspiration for another story. Until then, read, review, and recycle.**


End file.
